


Bolo Tie Memories

by Irisyame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: After the battle of Shinganshina, M/M, a bit of smut, canonverse, non-binary Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisyame/pseuds/Irisyame
Summary: The 14th commander of the Survey Corps has a memento for Levi.





	Bolo Tie Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> First of all, thank you very much for appreciating was my previous, first fic, it means a lot.  
> Second, I'm not really good at titles. 
> 
> This fic is not as sweet as the previous one as it is set after Erwin's death :'c but I hope you can enjoy it anyways. I went one step lower into eruri hell 'cause I'm writing eruri smut for the first time. I even asked my husband to help me check out whether what I was writing was possible. (He's 1.83m tall and I'm 1.62m tall, so I think we're a decent reference for the commander and the captain.) 
> 
> Please bear in mind that my mother tongue is Spanish (though I started learning English when I was 4, that's why I feel bold enough to write in this language) so I apologize for any grammar or semantic mistakes.

They were about to depart from their makeshift headquarters house in Shiganshina, when Hange stopped him. 

“Levi, a word, please?” He gave a silent nod. “Alone.” they added, and the rest of the Survey Corps gave an understanding look and took their leave. 

The captain wanted to say something in return, but in this specific moment of his existence it was difficult to make words come out of his mouth. More difficult that it had ever been. 

Hange made sure there was no one else that could hear them and went on. 

“Levi, I want you to know that I don’t object to your choice. I can’t deny that I wish you would have chosen the comman— Erwin, but besides being my superior officer, he was my friend. So, I can understand why you did it.” The look in their only eye was true. “I don’t think I’d have been able to make the same call you did, though. It was an act of great devotion, and for that, you have all my respect.” 

Levi closed his eyes and a tiny bit of his burden flew up to the heavens. He immediately opened them because he wasn’t ready to fly just yet. Although witty words wouldn’t come out of Levi’s throat either, Hange could guess that gaze. 

“I’m starting to sound like him, don’t I?” They laughed. Yet it was only a fraction of their usual smile. “God, I wish I can at least be half as good as he was.” They confessed, fighting a tear. 

Levi sighed. Then, he breathed in just the right amount of air to finally speak. 

“You don’t have to be like him, Hange. I already told Armin: no one can be a replacement of Erwin. But I’m sure you can be a good commander. In your own style.” As he trusted Erwin’s gamble of giving him the serum, he trusted his choice of his successor. And, as his friend and colleague, he also had faith in Hange. “Thanks for telling me this.” 

“Ah, but that isn’t all.” They said, while taking something out of their pocket. “I want you to have it.” Hange revealed Erwin’s -no- the commander’s bolo tie. Levi glanced at the new commander with a mixture of confusion and surprise. “I’m not refusing my responsibilities, I just want you to have the tie.” They explained. “When we’re back to report at Mitras I’m telling the brass it was lost in battle and they’ll make a new one for me.” 

Without saying anything, this time truly lost for words, the captain cautiously drew his hand near the accessory. He let his eyes get lost in the vibrant green colour, the brown threads of the cord… and for a brief second, he wasn’t there anymore.

He was kneeling over a bed, his eyes facing the wall. His hands at the sides of the white, soft pillow, sometimes clenching the sheets. Something tight was at his neck, making him arch his back upwards, as if someone was pulling it from behind. Someone whose heavy breathing was echoing through the room, his low voice mixing with his own moans. Someone whose heat coursed through his own body as their hips clashed rhythmically. Someone whose cock he could feel stretching his insides, sending waves of pleasure from his toes to his head.

“You’re perfect.” He could hear that someone whisper from behind. “So good.” 

As he got lost in the sensations, he could hear himself reply. “Yes… Erwin…” 

Erwin. It wasn’t like him to be rough, but certain nights an irresistible heat ignited in his commander. Levi loved it; the powerful thrusts and the collar in his neck reminding him so naturally where he belonged. However, Levi also had a sweet spot: he wished he could feel him caressing his body, in this cold, heated night, but the blond man’s only hand was invested in grasping the bolo tie in Levi’s neck, while he took him from behind.

“Erwin… I’m so close.” He warned, in a shy voice, almost ashamed of being nigh to ending this precious moment. The raven-haired was about to move his right hand toward his most sensitive part when he suddenly felt Erwin’s weight shift abruptly over him, and the firm grip of the taller man’s remaining hand in his cock. But how? The grasp in his neck hadn’t loosened. The shorter man turned his head around to find Erwin pulling the cord of the bolo tie with his teeth, sweat in his temples, his hair messy and his body covering Levi’s.

“So wild, old man.” Erwin could only growl in return. “Don’t stop.”

The captain could tell from the commander’s sloppy movements that he was close too. With no further notice, the throbbing sensation running through his body gathered around his stomach, tensing and electrifying his muscles. In a matter of some long, sparkling seconds, he was releasing all of his pleasure in a muffled cry and in Erwin’s hand. Just a few pants and thrusts after, Erwin was also moaning his lover’s name in sweet delight.

The golden-haired man collapsed over Levi and rolled to lay by his side, with half-lidded eyes. His sincere, pleasant smile; the brightness of his eyes when they were together like this. So similar to the light shining in the green and golden orb of the bolo tie. And Levi was back in the ruins of Shiganshina. 

His hand was approaching the accessory, but he didn’t dare to touch it. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, still a bit disoriented, “but I can’t take it. It’s— it’s the commander’s.”

“I may be the commander now,” the former squad leader said, while putting the bolo tie inside Levi’s hands, holding them tight, “but Erwin was _your_ commander.” They finished, with a meaningful look in their eye. And Levi just nodded, accepting, grateful. 

“Besides,” they continued “I wouldn’t like to start wondering whatever you pervs did while wearing that tie _only_.” 

Levi felt the colour of red making haste towards his cheeks as Hange, luckily, turned around to leave. He gave the bolo tie one last glance. He could catch a glimpse of it bouncing over Erwin’s bare chest, as the beautiful bastard rode him. The captain quickly set it in the pocket by his heart, before risking going astray again in those magnificent blue orbs of his, and followed the commander.


End file.
